Love and Lust
by virus47
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup and Astrid are in an open relationship. So Hiccstrid is main game, but there will be other relationships as well, such as Eretstrid, Heathercup etc. No cheating, because both Hiccup and Astrid are aware of each other's sexcapades and they have each other's consent. Again, Hiccstrid will always be the main game. Rated M for adult sexual content. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: How To Train Your Dragon and its characters belong to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks and not me. This work is pure fantasy.**

* * *

There's something about summer rain that Astrid always liked.

She loved coming to the ranch Hiccup had, riding horses, and spending time with him every summer. They called it the Cove. It was a large ranch outside the City of Berk.

Astrid enjoyed most when it rained. She loved the smell of the wet grounds, she loved to get drenched in the rain and dance in the puddles even though she was twenty-one, and she mostly loved to make love in the rain. Hiccup loved rain too, and sometimes when he was riding his horse, Toothless, in the rain, she would love to watch. Most of the times Hiccup used to ride or work bare-bodied, and Astrid was absolutely fond of watching him. And then when he finally left Toothless in the stables, she generally waited at the stable door, wet clothes tight around her slim yet athletic body. Or sometimes it was the other way around, when she was the one riding her horse, Stormfly, and Hiccup was waiting for her. Hiccup loved having sex in the rain too, and he liked tearing the clothes off Astrid and fuck her, sometimes inside the stable, and sometimes under the sky. Whenever it rained, they did it sort of like a ritual, and they never ever got bored of it.

That day was not different. It started to rain heavily, and both of them were out riding. When the thunder roared, they knew by instinct what will happen, and they told their horses to run at full speed towards the stables. Astrid however could never beat Hiccup, because Toothless was the fastest horse in the ranch. It didn't even matter that he had a prosthetic leg. When Hiccup's father Stoic was alive, he wanted to put Toothless down when he lost the leg in an accident, but Hiccup vehemently protested, and crafted the prosthesis himself. Hiccup always had a knack of inventing tools, and studying Mechanical Engineering had improved his skills greatly. It was the same accident where Hiccup lost one of his legs too, and he created his own prosthesis, with some help of their family friend Gobber, who was also an Engineer and had his own factory in Berk. Hiccup used to work there in his spare time. He didn't really need the money; his father's untimely demise left him with the family estate, a huge automobile company and a shitload of money in his account. But he never liked being the CEO of Berk Auto. He left most of the business to his mother Valka to handle, and he proceeded to finish his studies, riding horses, and spending some quality time with Astrid.

Astrid couldn't beat Hiccup not only in racing, but in studies too. She studied Software Engineering, and was top of her class in Berk University. But somehow Hiccup outshone her in that subject too. He was a brilliant hacker, although he didn't spend much of time around computers. However, Astrid never felt jealous of Hiccup. She used to compete Hiccup in computer programming, and although she used to win sometimes, mostly Hiccup was the winner and she felt proud of him.

The only thing she bested Hiccup was in athletics. Hiccup was a great athlete, but Astrid was the greatest in Berk. She excelled in running, and throwing sports like javelin, shotput and discuss. She could have competed in the Olympics, but chose to live out of the limelight. Hiccup was good in shooting, and fencing. Horse riding, however, was their favorite.

So they raced, and Hiccup beat her to the stables. It had already started pouring Hiccup did a stunt, where he jumped on Toothless' back, and did a vault in the air and landed on the ground. Toothless was used to it, and he just ran inside. Astrid didn't try anything like that, she got off Stormfly, and patted her back which told her to go inside.

"Hiccup!" She was mad. She didn't like when Hiccup tried those stunts.

Hiccup grinned, and ran towards the house. Astrid chased.

Even with the prosthesis Hiccup could run well, but it was another skill where Astrid was superior. She caught him outside the house near the pool.

They both fell in the pool with a huge splash. When they got up for air, Astrid screamed, "Hiccup! What do you think you were doing?"

"What?" Hiccup replied innocently, "Ow!"

Astrid had punched him in his upper arm.

"That was for scaring me. Don't ever do that again!"

 _Damn that goofy grin._

She kissed him then. "And this is for…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Hiccup claimed her lips with his own, and grabbed her butt. She moaned into his mouth.

She could feel that he was already rock hard, and ready to fuck her brains out in the pool, in the rain.

It didn't take much time for their clothes to disappear from their bodies.

Their tongues were fighting for domination. It was hard to tell who won, because they were almost eating each other's face, as if they did not need oxygen to survive. And whenever they parted, almost instantly they were back at it.

Astrid moaned constantly as Hiccup started moving down. He bit her lower lip, and pulled it slowly as he moved downwards. Her chin… her throat… her neck. He bit on her neck like he was sucking the blood out of her like a vampire. Astrid was quite sensitive on her neck. Kissing Hiccup was always a pleasurable experience to her; he could do wonders with his tongue. But that neck bite pushed her over the edge.

She came almost instantly Hiccup bit on her neck. Hiccup was expecting the effect. He knew her body, maybe better than she did, and the moment she came, he pushed two of his fingers inside her. Astrid gasped, but Hiccup was ruthlessly fingering her. She orgasmed, waves after waves, even for a good few seconds after he stopped fingering.

When finally she regained control of her body and mind, she found that Hiccup was looking straight at her eyes. Her eyes were only begging him to pleasure her by fucking her. She extended her right hand to grab his member, and he obliged.

"Please… fuck me…."

And he did. He thrusted his cock inside her. She moaned as he started slowly, and soon the moans converted to screams as he increased his pace. Astrid had already lost count how many times she orgasmed.

As Hiccup neared the finishing line, he looked into her eyes, and she knew what he wanted. She kept looking back, and he knew she agreed.

"Aaaaahhhh… As..triiiiddd…"

"Co..hummm… inn... mee… love…"

And he finished inside her.

The rain had finally stopped, but not for long. It rained again that night, and Hiccup and Astrid went for it again, and again. They got in the house, started drying each other with towels, and somehow ended up on the bed for another round. Then they made dinner and in the midway he fucked her again on the kitchen table. They ate, and went at it again. They didn't stop until they had no energy left. Finally, they both drifted away to sleep listening to the sound of the rain.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! Chapter updated with more descriptions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Chapter 1 is updated with more details. Please go back and read it first. Here is Chapter 2. Snotstrid! Don't like it, don't read it. No flames please.**

 **I don't own HTTYD or the characters. This is a work of pure fantasy.**

* * *

It was a warm summer day.

Astrid got out of bed, and did not see Hiccup beside her. _Must have gone too work,_ she thought. She was right. She found a note on their bedside table. "Some trouble at work, gotta sort it out. Your breakfast is ready on the counter." _He always takes care of everything._

However, when she entered the kitchen, she found nothing on the counter. There was nothing.

 _Grrrr…. That Snotlout…_

Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, was staying with them for a couple days. He didn't have his own place at that moment. He lived in his father's basement, but it flooded a week back when it rained for three days straight. Some repair works were needed. He had been staying at his girlfriend's apartment, but she went out of town for a few days, and Snotlout just could not function on his own. Mala, his girlfriend, was the CEO of LavaTech. Her company had been working with Berk Auto for a year. They developed the software that went into the new line of cars Hiccup's company was launching. She used to travel a lot for her business, while Snot held a managerial position at Berk Auto, and mostly stayed home. That time, with no one to take care of him, he approached Hiccup, and he let him stay. Astrid was reluctant. It was no help that she and Snot dated briefly before she broke up with him and started going out with Hiccup.

 _And now he is eating my breakfast…._

Astrid heard some sound coming from her living room. She went in, and found Snotlout lying on their couch, her plate of breakfast and a coffee mug on the table. She looked at the TV, and there was porn. Snotlout was wearing nothing but a bath robe, his dick out, and clearly, he was stroking it.

"Ewww… what the FUCK are you doing?" She screamed.

"Eating breakfast… will you please move? Can't see the screen." Snot said.

She was trying to calm down. But nothing seemed to work.

"That was my breakfast! Hiccup made it for me before leaving for work!"

"Ah… that's why. I thought the gods were so generous that the food made itself."

She wanted to scream. She was trying to control herself from killing him.

"Ok… fuck the breakfast…. At least wear some decent clothes. You are not sitting on my couch with your dick out, not one more second."

"Why? You have seen it before."

She had seen it before, when they dated.

"We were dating then!" She didn't know why she tried to reason with him.

"Wanna date again babe? You used to like it!"

 _Arghhhhh…_

"Fuck it… fuck it… just fuck it…" She walked out of the room.

* * *

Astrid dated Snotlout in the first year of college. She had nothing serious in mind, all she wanted was to enjoy the sex. And Snotlout was the best person in her class for that. He had made it into the football team, he was the prom king. Needless to say, Astrid was the prom queen, and they hooked up. It wasn't long when she started to fight with him, and started to realize he wasn't meant for her. She dated him, on and off, throughout the first year and a couple months after, when she made friends with the brightest bot in their batch but shy Hiccup, and they became inseparable. She slowly fell in love, and were together ever since.

 _The sex was good though._

Snotlout was really good in bed. Hiccup was no less though, in fact, Hiccup was better. With Snot, it was just meaningless sex, some rough humping and done. Hiccup was different. He was everything Astrid wanted. He was soft at times, and sometimes he was brutal as hell. He always could read her mood and gave her exactly what she needed. Innovative as he was, sometimes he played with her, like a hunter luring his prey, and turned her on doing something on her she had no choice but to give in to the sheer pleasure.

 _But Snot was an animal._

She remembered the prom night. She remembered how they fucked in the car. They had gotten a bit adventurous that night. Snot had driven the car off road. They both had gone out and started making out on the hood. He had taken her panties off. She had undone his pants and grabbed his cock. _Big… just like Hiccup._ He had wasted no time aligning himself against her pussy and thrusting himself in. She had wanted it. Being under open sky had turned her on more that night. They had fucked on the hood, in the car, and then she had put his dick in her mouth. She drank every last bit of his juice.

She suddenly realized she got wet remembering that night. _What the fuck am I doing?_

She picked up her phone and dialed Hiccup.

"Good morning Milady!"

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"I said, where the fuck are you?"

"Whoa, babe, what happened? Calm down!"

"I am not calming down! Snot is getting on my nerves!"

"Ok… Babe, please calm down and tell me what happened?"

She told him.

"Babe, he is just Snotlout. You know how he is.."

"I know Hiccup, but he is just driving me crazy!"

"Hey, it's ok. Listen, you gotta calm down first."

She was calm. Hiccup's voice always soothed always soothed her whenever she was in a bad mood or depressed.

"I am calm…"

"Alright, listen. He is just Snotlout. You know, he is harmless. If he tries to play with you, shouting will only make him worse. Just play along. He gets scared when no one is screaming at him!"

Astrid smiled genuinely.

"Haha yeah… I remember that time he flirted with me and I started flirting back instead of avoiding him, he got really puzzled… thought there was something wrong with me, and ran away."

"(Sound of laughter) exactly!"

"Hey… you won't mind if I flirted with him?"

"Babe, I trust you."

"Hiccup, he was naked on the couch and asked me… if I flirt back… what if he really wanted to fuck me?"

"Astrid… you sound more excited than scared."

 _What?_

"What…"

"Astrid, remember we talked about this…"

They had talked about it once. Hiccup and Astrid shared a fantasy of having sex with other people. They sometimes roleplayed during sex, and they talked about sometimes those fantasies coming true. Most of the roleplaying experiences were blurred because of the great sex, but she remembered a promise they both made once that they would never cheat on each other, and if a possibility of sex with other people ever occurred, they will be honest to each other about it.

"Astrid…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, are you remembering the time you had with Snot?"

"… Yes…"

"Are you turned on?"

"I don't know…"

"Babe, I trust you. I know you love me, and a little sex with someone else will never get in between of that."

"… I want to see you now…"  
"Of course Love. My work is almost done. By the time you're here, I will be free. Come on, we'll enjoy together and you don't have to deal with Snotlout. Ok?"

"Yes. I'm coming"

"See you soon babe."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." _I really, really do._

"I love you too Milady."

* * *

She decided not to stay in the house any longer. She would have a shower, and she would go to Hiccup and forget all the confusion about Snotlout.

But something else awaited behind the shower doors.

"What the… aaaaaaa..!"

There was Snotlout, in the shower.

"Why the fuck didn't lock the door?"

"Sorry, forgot. Now get out, I'm having a shower."

"Are you telling me to get out of my own shower?"

"Well, duh."

She couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what? It is my shower, and I am going to have one. I need to go out, I need to meet Hiccup, so I am coming in."

"Whoa…"

She didn't give him a chance. She undressed, and went in the shower.

"You just have to share with me. I am not going to let you finish all the hot water of my shower."

"You… wha… at least turn around…."

"Why? You have seen it before!"

"Uhmmmm…"

She didn't pay attention. She soaped herself, she washed her hair. Then she noticed.

"Ew… you're jerking off behind me?"

 _Oh I miss that big cock… wait, what!?_

"Get out if it makes you uncomfortable."

 _He is not backing off… fuck! Yes, fuck me! Wait, no!_

"Nope, I am gonna go out and I need the shower."

 _Right now, I need that dick inside me… No!_

She started cleaning her pussy absent minded. _Oh yes…_

The she felt him grabbing her from behind.

"Uhhhh…'" She moaned as he inserted his fingers inside her. He started fingering her good, and she almost cried in pleasure. _I want this._ "Oh yeah…"

There was no stopping after that. He impaled her with his hard member. He slapped her butt. A few steady and hard rhythmic thrusts were enough for her orgasm.

He turned her towards him and kissed full blown on her lips. She reciprocated. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouth. She went down on him and he fucked her face like that prom night. She tasted her own juices on his member.

"Please… fuck me hard…"

"Yeah babe…" he obliged.

Astrid missed the brutal fuck. Snotlout kept fucking her non-stop. They lost the track of time. After a seemingly infinite number of thrusts, she felt his build up. She was not far away either.

"Come inside me… flood my inside with your cum…"

"Yes… yes… yes…"

And he came. The warmth of his hot juices pushed her again over the edges of pleasure and she orgasmed once more.

She laid on the shower floor, wet and fully satisfied. The same could not said for Snotlout though.

"Wait… oh… ohhhhh… I am sorry… so so sorry…." He looked like he was going to start crying!

"Snot… that was a great fuck!"

"What? No…"

"… Hiccup will want to know about this…"

"No no no no…" Snotlout dreaded Hiccup, number one reason was he knew firsthand that Hiccup could knock him out with one punch. "B-bye …" He ran out of the shower grabbing a towel. Astrid started to clean herself up, with a grin on her face. She took pills, so she was not afraid of getting pregnant. On top of that, she knew that Snotlout would leave the house and live somewhere far away from Hiccup for a few days. She drove him out, and also had some pleasure of her own. As once they promised to each other, she would tell all about it to Hiccup when she would meet him later that day, and she had little doubt that Hiccup will be angry with her. It had been nothing but a one-time meaningless sex, and she would make sure that Hiccup wouldn't deprived of it. She realized too, that she would very much enjoy if Hiccup had sex with other women.

It was the beginning of their sexual misadventures, and being in a truly open relationship.

* * *

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A short chapter on Hiccstrid sex when Astrid describes what she did in Hiccup's office.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Oh yes… just like that…"

"Mmmm… so…mmm… you like it huh?"

"Yeah…."

"Mmmmm… you like your slutty girlfriend give you a blowjob…"

"Oh yes…. Suck harder…. I'm gonna cum soon…"

"Mmmmm…. Cum baby… in my throat…"

"Oh yes… yes… yes… take it… ahhh…"

"Mmmmmm…."

Astrid did not let a single drop go to waste. She drank it all.

As Hiccup had promised, he had finished his work and was waiting for her. When Astrid arrived at his office, he had already sent Rachel "Ruffnut" Thorston, her secretary, home. When Astrid came in, Hiccup had remembered their phone conversation.

 _Come on, we'll enjoy together and you don't have to deal with Snotlout. Ok?_

But he had read her expressions. Hiccup and Astrid had this uncanny ability to perfectly understand each other without saying anything, as if they could read each other's minds. It didn't take a second glance for Hiccup to realize that she _had_ dealt with Snotlout.

There had been a fire in her eyes. She had been wanting to lose herself in sex.

Before any conversation could happen, she had come near him and had planted a kiss on his lips. A violent kiss. She had assaulted his mouth, and after a second, he had started replying. After a brief battle of tongues, his hands had looked for her shirt buttons. She had not been wearing any underwear. He had grabbed her breasts, had been licking and biting and sucking her erect nipples, and she had been moaning very, very loudly. Then she had wanted to go down on him, and he had let her.

After drinking his juices, she sat on his lap, and started softly kissing him.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She whispered.

"Yes", he answered.

"Do you want me to describe?"

"… yes… please."

And she did. She didn't leave any detail. And as she kept describing, she felt him getting hard again. He was enjoying it.

"So, you're getting turned on, huh?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Tell me more."

Astrid stood up, and took her pants off. No underwear.

She sat on him, and guided his erect member into her.

She described Snotlout and her showering together. She told him how he had started masturbating at her, and how she had gotten aroused. She told him how he had grabbed and fucked her. And she did all this while fucking Hiccup.

"…and then, he came inside me…"

"Ahh…" Hiccup was getting close. He took control. He grabbed Astrid, put her on the table, and started pounding her mercilessly in doggy style.

 _We haven't done this before._

And then, he flooded her insides.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was a very short chapter, but more is coming quickly. Heathercup coming soon, maybe after a couple chapters. Erestrid people need not wait for long either. Those two are the big ones, so there are some small games before that.**

 **To my reviewers who want to know how Hiccstrid is going to survive in complications of polygamy, I have a plan. Please wait and watch. You will soon start to realize the story arc. What I can say is that both are young, and adventurous. They have not yet understood the consequences of an open relationship. Please give them time.**

 **Also, this is a sex story, but this is not a fuckfest where anyone is doing anyone. I may take prompts, but I won't promise to keep any requests. I will make the story progress as I want. Three/four/moresomes may occur if only I feel like introducing one.**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own HTTYD or its characters. This is a work of pure fantasy.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, and the view of the city from the glass wall was extraordinary. The wall belonged to a large office room in which Hiccup was standing.

It had been a long journey from Berk to Bogsville. He was standing in the Bog Tower, office of the automobile company known as the Bog Motors. The company had a reputation because more than eighty percent of their employees were female. Bertha Robinson, the previous CEO of this company started a hiring process where female applicants were given priority. It received mixed responses from the industrial community. The mechanical engineering community, especially automobile engineering, consists mostly of males. Although the number of female engineers are rising, it is no way balanced. Bertha's hiring bias faced horrible criticism and protests from the male-dominated community, but she didn't care. With strong morale, she continued her work. Bog Motors had become one of the top automobile companies in the country.

Hiccup, never liked doing CEO stuff for Berk Auto. As mentioned before, he usually let Valka handle most of the work. But he took a special interest in this meeting with the new Bog CEO. Not only because the huge upcoming deal between Berk Auto and Bog Motors mattered, he had simply wanted to meet an old friend.

The door behind Hiccup opened.

"Hello Hiccup."

"Hi, Camicazi."

* * *

The music was loud in the club. Astrid was standing at the bar while Ruffnut was clearly hooking up with a guy she called "me likey you hunky" or something like that. Astrid wondered why a sane person would like to pay any attention to someone who calls people that, but she did not care. She concentrated on her martini.

The bartender put a tequila shot in front of her.

"Hey, I didn't order this."

"I know ma'am, it's from that gentleman there."

 _What the hell?_

She looked behind her. The gentleman sat on a couch, smiling at her.

 _Oh wow._

Astrid grinned.

 _At least I won't get bored anymore._

She took the shot. The guy smiled, and got off the couch and advanced towards her.

"Hi Astrid, it's been a long time!"

"Indeed, Thuggory."

* * *

The meeting went very smoothly. It was not very hard for Hiccup to talk and convince all partners how favorable the deal would be for both companies. He actually wanted to congratulate himself, because he had been able to concentrate and deliver his presentation, not getting lost among the memories he had with Camicazi. The looks he was getting from Cami were not helping. They had a history.

It happened a few years back when he and Astrid had not started dating. He had a huge crush on her, but Astrid was dating Snotlout. At that time, he met Camicazi.

Cami was, almost, a spitting image of Astrid. A blonde bombshell, blue eyes, athletic body, sports lover, excellent in studies, and if someone didn't look directly at her face he would think he met Astrid. Even their styles of walking and gestures were uncannily similar. She and Hiccup bonded fairly quickly when Hiccup came to Bogsville. Bertha and Stoick, Hiccup's late father, were friends. Stoick was alive when he and Valka were invited for some celebration at Bertha's house and Hiccup came with them. It was a wild week, and he got from Cami what he didn't get from Astrid, her attention. It was evident that she had feelings for him, however, the distance was too much between Berk and Bogsville, and Hiccup did not want to pursue a long-distance relationship like that. Moreover, he realized that his heart would always belong to Astrid, and he never wanted to do anything to destroy the chance of being together with her. Cami and Hiccup parted as friends.

The meeting took all day, and the company partners and Hiccup went for dinner. Afterwards, Cami offered a ride to Hiccup. He gladly accepted. On the ride, they shared some old memories, they joked, found out details about their personal lives. It turned out that she married Thuggory Johnson.

* * *

"So, you got married Camicazi huh?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, been a few months." Thuggory replied, "Do you know her?"

"Yes. Well, not personally. I heard her name from Hiccup; they used to be friends. He went to Bogsville to meet her actually. He has a meeting with Bog Motors."

"Oh so that's Hiccup? Wow, small world."

"Yeah the auto industry is even smaller in this country I guess." Astrid laughed. He laughed in unison.

"Hey, what are you doing here in Berk? Bored of the wife already."

"Hey" he rolled his eyes and smiled, "not at all. Work, actually."

"Really? Everyone's travelling for work these days."

"Heh yeah."

"What's the work?"

"Well it's for our company actually." Thuggory was the son of Mogadon, a well-known name in the packaged food industry. "I am here with another colleague. We are visiting some retail chains and trying to talk them into selling our stuff."

"Cool! How's it going?"

"Well we got our meeting today, and Berkmart is going to sell our products."

"Congratulations! Cheers to that!"

"Cheers!"

They drank.

"So, wanted to enjoy the night life here?"

"Yes. Came with my colleague."

"Oh… where is he?"

"He just left with your friend."

"Whoa…" She remembered the guy Ruffnut was hitting on. "Well, it's just us then." She was blushing. Some dangerous thoughts were playing in her mind. She couldn't tell what Thuggory was thinking.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

And they went on the dance floor. The loud, groovy music was working on them in unison with the alcohol they had. They drank a few more shots, and they were coming very dangerously close.

Astrid danced while Thuggory was holding her from behind. She took her hand behind her and touched his cheek when he kissed her on her neck. Her mind raced back to a year before.

 _Astrid met Thuggory for the first time in Berk University. It was also a club night. Hiccup was away on a field trip. It had been some time since Astrid and Hiccup did, well, anything. He was busy too much, learning about his CEO duties after his father passed away. It was not like he was still mourning his father, it had been months since he died. He just kept himself busy. Astrid missed him, and was angry after being neglected for days, no, months._

 _Astrid met Thuggory at the club. Ruffnut was there, too. It was a dare from her, and Astrid, influenced by her drinks, went up to him and kissed him. To be fair, at that time, it was not anyone's knowledge that Hiccup and Astrid were dating, not even Ruffnut, Astrid's best friend. The alcohol had lowered Astrid's guards that night, and the events did not stop with just kissing._

 _"Wanna go somewhere else?" Thuggory had asked Astrid._

 _"Not with my friend here."_

 _"Ah. Don't worry, I'll distract her."_

 _Thuggory was not alone. He had another friend with him. That guy started approached Ruffnut, and it was not long before she departed with him._

 _"You got a good wingman there." Astrid was impressed._

 _"Now, will you go with me?"_

 _Astrid, was too aroused to deny._

 _They continued in the elevator. They kissed fiercely. Soon after they entered her apartment, their clothes scattered all over the place. He put her on her bed, and found her vagina dripping wet. Foreplay had not been his thing, and he straight up rammed his erect member into her._

Her dream was broken when she felt his hard cock against her butt cheeks. She turned around, and looked in his eyes. They were dark with lust. She put her arms around her neck, and grinded her pussy over his jeans. It was getting unbearable for any of them to hold on any longer.

"Was that your wingman? The guy who Ruff went with?"

"Maybe."

"So, it was all a distraction… you got a good wingman there."

"Yes. Now, will you go with me?"

"Yeah…"

 _Good thing I came in Ruff's car._

They got into Thuggory's sedan and drove to the hotel's parking lot. It was quite empty. As soon as he parked the car, she opened the chains of his jeans.

"Don't you wanna go to the room first?" Thuggory asked.

"No.." she replied, panting with too much arousal.

She took his cock out, gave it a few strokes with her left hand while fingering herself with her right. Thuggory stopped her, and started fingering her pussy. As soon as his fingers entered in her body, she came.

She unstrapped their seat belts. Thuggory adjusted his seat when she sat on his lap. She grinded against his cock.

"So… hard…"

And they kissed. Their tongues played while took his cock and guided it into her. She ripped his shirt open, kissed on his chest and fucked him.

"Gods… Astrid… I'm cumming!"

"Gods yes… me too…"

And as his cocks shot spurts of semen inside here, her orgasm weakened her to her core. She just lied on him.

Panting, Thuggory asked, "Does Hiccup knew what happened between us before?"

"No", she replied, "and he is not going to know about this either. Does Cami?"

 _I promised to be honest to Hiccup about all this. I will tell him, maybe omitting the stuff in school._

"Nah. We didn't date then."

They both caught up their breath eventually.

"How is it going to be this time? I am leaving for Bogsville tomorrow."

"That makes it simple, doesn't it? Just like last time, tonight is all we have, and let's not waste any more of it."

* * *

Hiccup accepted when Camicazi offered to come up to his room, and she was happy when he invited her in for some drinks.

"So, you and Astrid…"

"Yes, yes. Me and Astrid. How's Thuggory?"

"He's good. Well, sometimes he is like you. He is intelligent, quick wit. Not exactly sassy, but can play practical jokes. Also, very much like you in bed."

"Uhm, really?"

"It's true. He's very adventurous. Not that I'm complaining. Helped me a lot to get over you, you know."

"Sorry Cami…"

"Hey, no need to apologize. I understand. I love him very much actually. Not because of the similarities with you, but he actually cares."

"I'm happy for you Cami."

"I still have some feelings for you though."

Hiccup sighed. "I could never really forget you, even after I got together with Astrid. I lover very much too, but still you are there somewhere."

"I guess we are perfect for each other, just not to meant to be together."

"I agree."

"Does Astrid know?"

"No. Does Thuggory?"

"No."

There was some awkward silence.

Hiccup broke it. "So, you want to have that drink?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"What do you want? Scotch, still?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Neat."

"I remember."

Hiccup stood up to make the drinks. He took the bottle of scotch out, and felt two arms wrapping him from behind.

"I miss you, Hiccup."

"I miss you too, Cami."

And they kissed. Softly, at first, and then it became more erotic. He took his shirt off, and she hers. When she bared her breasts, he kissed right in between them, and then started sucking the nipples. She turned around, and he remembered that she always liked spanking. He did the same, and she moaned.

When she took his erect cock in her mouth, her tongue worked magic. Cami's blowjob was out of the world. She played with the tip of the cock and he shivered in pleasure. Astrid was great in bed, but she could never suck him off like Cami.

Then he returned the favor by giving her some oral pleasure. He tasted her nectar as she moaned, and put her hand over her own mouth as she screamed during her orgasm.

She always liked to get on top. She did, and started thrusting her on his erect member. In perfect synchronization, he thrusted from below, and she screamed again. She did not try to hide it that time. As the orgasm took the strength away from her, Hiccup took charge. He fucked her, and it was her turn to move her body in sync with him. The bed squeaked louder and louder as they increased pace, and stopped when he came inside her, and lied on the bed, catching their breath and getting ready for the second round. They were not going to waste the night.

* * *

 **A/N: So Hiccup and Astrid has some secrets of their own! Also, Thugstrid and Camicup! Don't forget to R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything. THis is a work of pure fantasy.**

* * *

"Hiccup? A Miss Heather is here to see you."

Hiccup smiled genuinely. Heather was a longtime friend of him and Astrid. They met her at Berk U, when they were dating. Astrid got really jealous, thinking Heather was hitting on Hiccup. There was a time when it had almost led to a fight, Astrid accusing her of hitting on Hiccup, Heather denying and Hiccup trying to calm Astrid down. But they soon became friends.

 _Six months back._

 _"Hey Heather. What's up? You said it's urgent."_

 _"It's Dagur."_

 _"Your brother? What about him?"_

 _"He's been arrested. DUI."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"I need your help Hiccup, I don't have the money for his bail!"_

 _"Uhm… ok, don't worry. I will take care of that."_

 _"Thank you, thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly._

 _"Hey, what are friends here for?"_

 _She loosened her hug, and kissed his cheek._

 _Hiccup was surprised. "What was that for?"_

 _"Remember when Astrid was so jealous of me? She was not entirely wrong."_

 _Hiccup's eyes widened. Heather giggled._

 _"Just kidding!"_

 _Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, but he was not entirely convinced._

Hiccup thought of that day, and smiled again. _Surely, she must have been joking._

"Send her in."

His chamber doors opened and Heather entered. Hiccup looked at her and frowned.

A complicated emotion was on her face. Sadness, guilt, plea for help.

"Heather? What happened?"

"Dagur…" she ran to Hiccup and hugged him, crying hysterically.

Dagur was Heather's older brother. He was not exactly a bad person, but he had a destructive attitude towards life. He was a drunkard, had been arrested a few times for DUI, theft, B&E, assault. It had increased drastically after their father's death. Heather tried earnestly, Dagur but never understood what being responsible meant.

Hiccup made Heather sit down. She was sobbing.

"Did he get arrested again?"

"… yes… no bail this time…"

Hiccup sighed. In the past six months Dagur was warned several times. But police brought multiple charges in a recent incident, and he was denied bail and was sent to prison for 5 years. Heather was broken hearted, and did not want to go back to her house. After she calmed down, Hiccup called Astrid. It was a holiday weekend, and they decided to take her to The Cove, Hiccup's ranch.

* * *

Astrid was at the university gym, doing her regular exercise routine. She was almost done, and was ready to take a shower and go home, when she met Coach "Mulch" Muller.

"Astrid, do you have a moment?"

"Sure…"

"This is Eret II."

Astrid looked at the guy beside Coach Muller. Handsome dude, no less than six feet tall, athletic body. He was definitely a good addition. No doubt there was enough strength in those muscles, but he would be delightful just to look at for the ladies.

Coach Muller continued, "… and this is Astrid Hofferson."

"Hi, Astrid." He extended his hand, looking for a handshake. She returned the gesture.

 _Damn, that's a charming smile._

"Hi Eret. Didn't I see you running at the track today?"

"That's right! Coach Muller said you are a tracks person too."

"Best timing in Berk!" Coach Muller said. Astrid just smiled.

"Interesting! But I am sure I am faster than you." He grinned.

 _What the hell?_

"Wait…" Astrid was visibly irritated, "what gave you that idea?"

Eret opened his mouth to reply, but Coach Muller interjected, "Now, now, no need to start a fight. I just wanted you two to meet and talk. You are going to represent Berk U in the Track and Field Championship this year, so start preparing!"

* * *

Astrid didn't wait in the gym afterwards. She showered, changed and prepared to leave, when Hiccup called. He told him about Heather, and that he was taking her to the Cove. Astrid decided to call a cab, go home, take her car and drive there.

She was waiting outside the gym. She tried to call a cab, but for some reason the nearest cab was half an hour away. She cursed under her breath. Her apartment was about 20 minutes of drive from the University. She and Hiccup chose the apartment because Hiccup's office was on the other side of the city, and the apartment was kind of midway between his office and Berk U.

A red Ford suddenly stopped in front of her. The driver was Eret. "Hop in," he said.

Astrid was again thoroughly irritated just by seeing him, but having no other choice, she agreed. She gave him the address. He punched it in his GPS and started driving.

"Sorry for that earlier." He said. He sounded apologetic.

Astrid took a long breath, and then sighed. "It's ok. Mulch seemed impressed with you so you must not be good."

"Mulch?"

"Coach Muller."

"Huh, funny." His smile was genuine.

A minute of silence, then Astrid broke it. "I think your name sounds familiar for some reason."

"You must have saw the name before. My father, Eret, studied here at Berk. He was a – "

"Javelin thrower! I remember now, I saw his pic. Gods, not only you have the same name, you kind of look like him too."

He smiled again and shrugged, "Yeah I hear that often."

They talked a little more, and Astrid decided that she can be friends with him. He was extremely charming, and she could have tried to get _involved_ with him, but decided against it. Since they were to train together for the championship, it would not be the best thing to have any tension, sexual or otherwise, between them.

It had started raining by the time they reached close to her apartment, and there was lightning with thunder.

"It might be a bad idea to drive to your boyfriend's tonight." Eret commented. Astrid had told him her plan to go to the ranch.

"Nah it's ok." She replied. "I have driven there several times, even in this kind of weather. It will be fine."

"Your decision. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"Since when do you care about me so much?" She scoffed.

"Since I met you." He didn't back down.

"Mr. Eretson, do you flirt with every girl you meet?"

"Only the ones that catch my eyes."

Astrid sighed, "Dude, keep your cheesy textbook flirting lines to yourself, and just drive."

"So, you're saying that, if I said something original, it would work on you?"

Astrid was caught off-guard by that question. "I am not gonna answer that."

Eret was smiling again, "You're blushing though."

 _Am I?_

"Dude, stop it. You're pathetic. I thought we could be friends, but, nope."

"Hey, don't give up on me yet."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oooh."

"Do that sound again and I will punch you right now."

"Alright! We have reached our destination."

"Just leave me in the parking lot. There's my ca – "

 _What the fuck?_

"Which one? That blue BMW with the flat tire?"

Eret stopped the car beside Astrid's and she got out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck! Gobber's will be closed by now. Aaaaaargh!"

"Hey calm down," Eret got out of his car and stood beside her. "Do you have a spare tire? I can help you with that."

She did not seem calm to him, but she sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, listen. The weather's bad, you're drenched, and you have a flat tire. There's no way you can drive tonight. Call your boyfriend and tell him you will be coming tomorrow, and go dry up. Call the mechanic tomorrow morning, alright?"

Astrid realized Eret was right.

"Ok…"

"Good. See ya later." He turned around and was leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home, why?"

"Please come up. You're drenched too, and I don't want you to leave like this."

"Don't worry, I can go…"

"HEY! Come up, I'm not taking no for an answer from you!"

"Alright, alright! Let's go!"

They took the elevator to get to Astrid's floor. She was looking at him, no noticing that he was looking at her too. He was in his gym clothes, and being wet his shirt really emphasized the toned body. She was in a white top, and her red sports bra showed through the wet fabric. Her navels and waist were clearly visible, and the drenched clothes highlighted the curves superbly.

When they entered her apartment, Astrid turned on the lights.

"I'm gonna bring a towel." She said.

"Cool, thanks."

Her phone rang. It was Hiccup.

"Hello."

"Hey," Hiccup said from the other side, "did you reach home safe. The weather's pretty bad. We just got here and it started pouring."

"I know, here too. I reached home safe, babe, but there's a problem."

"What happened?"

"I got a flat tire. Gobber's won't open till morning."

"sigh It's alright, hun. I was going to suggest to you not to drive in this weather anyway. Get it fixed tomorrow morning and come then."

"Yeah, will do that. Let me call you back, let me change, just reached home fully wet."

"Don't worry babe, take your time. Call me when you're fresh."

"'kay babe. Miss you…"

"I miss you too milady. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye." She disconnected the call.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of thunder, and the lights went out.

Astrid was dazed at that, and turned around, and collided with Eret. She didn't think how dangerously close they had been standing. She was scared.

When she crashed into him, he put his arms around her, whispering, "Hey, it's just lightning…"

She got conscious of his presence, and looked up into his eyes. There was some true caring in them.

It might be that she was looking for too long, and it might be that the water droplets on her face and lips were strangely inviting. She lost the sense of time when he put his lips on hers. She did not realize when their tongues became involved, and she was replying to his kiss.

He suddenly let her go, and stepped back. Astrid felt numb under his gaze. He took off his shirt, and approached her again. He touched her face with his right hand. She closed her eyes. His fingers slowly grazed down her face, and reached her neck.

Her eyes were closed, but she felt another hand come up, and rip her top off. The bra followed right after. Her breasts were free. But he continued with his browsing of her body. His fingers reached her navel, and out of some instinct, Astrid grabbed his hand right on her navel. But she let go soon after, and his hands reached the gym tights she was wearing. He got down on his knees, and pulled the tights down, along with her panties. Astrid was now standing totally naked.

She opened her eyes then, and found him stand up again. She reached for his pajamas. He was not wearing any underwear, and he was big. Astrid had not seen a cock that big so far. She looked up at Eret's face, and again found his lips on hers. She responded too.

He pushed here against the wall, and he went down on her. He grabbed her breasts, and fondled them forcefully. He was pinching her nipples, and if any sane thought at the moment was trying to reach Astrid's brain, they were banished by her moans and screams. He put his tongue in her navel, as if he was navel-fucking her with his tongue. And then he went further down to claim his prize of the evening. He was so good with his tongue, she came immediately.

Who knew how long he was working on her with his tongue, there no stopping her orgasms. When she came again, he stood up and kissed here again. When they broke the kiss, Astrid had a devilish smile on her face, and pushed him hard onto the couch. It was her turn to go down on him, and she was an expert at that. She started playing with his massive member, hard as a rod, and it was like a lost toy of hers and she never wanted to let go of it. He warned her that he would be crossing the finish line soon, but she continued sucking. He inevitably shot his load into her mouth, and Astrid did not object swallowing it fully.

He continued by sucking her breasts, and she by stroking his soft cock. Soon he was hard again, and they were both on the floor.

 _We should stop._

But she could not really say anything. The bubble of sanity that came in her head soon popped and vanished into oblivion as he thrusted into her vagina. He was merciless, and with a high endurance he kept thrusting. Astrid lost count again, and after half an hour and countless orgasm of hers, he released his load deep inside her pussy. The warmth of his hot semen triggered another orgasm, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Hiccup got off the phone, and turned to find that Heather was not in the room.

"Heather?" He did not hear a response.

"Heather, where are you?"

He found her outside, sitting on the steps that go down into the back yard. She was getting wet in the rain.

"Heather!"

She looked at him. It seemed she was crying.

Hiccup considered the possible ways he could react, and decided to join her.

"Heather! Hey, don't be out here in the rain, you'll catch a cold."

"I don't care." She said sharply.

 _So like Astrid._

"Come on, you're all wet. Come in, and get dry."

"Why do you care, Hiccup? The only person who I thought cared for me turned out not to care at all, and now he is in jail! And here am I, still worrying about him, and I have done what no… I have taken money from you too, Hiccup, and I don't know how to repay! Now you've brought me here to make me feel good, Astrid will come here soon… I mean, how much are you guys going to do for me?"

"Anything for a friend, Heather." Hiccup said calmly.

She hugged him, and started crying again. Hiccup let her. It was always better to cry the pain out.

After a while, she calmed down. "You're wet." She said.

"So are you." Hiccup chuckled.

"I love the rain."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

She planted a kiss on her lips. Hiccup was shocked, and tried to stop her, she didn't let go of him, and kept kissing him harder and harder. When her tongue licked his lips, he gave in. The proximity, and the view of her wet body was pumping all his blood to his member.

Heather suddenly let her go, and went inside the house.

Hiccup followed.

She lied on the couch, opening her shirt button one by one. She was not wearing a bra, and the breasts were visible. Soon, they were free. She put her right hand inside her pants, and started rubbing herself while keeping eye contact with Hiccup.

The view was too much for him. He went and stood near her. She closed her eyes, rubbing her pussy rapidly. She wanted to cum for him, and soon she did with the sexiest moan Hiccup had ever heard.

Hiccup didn't wait any longer, and pulled her pants down, and saw her wet pussy. He put his tongue to work, and the moans kept coming. Soon, they changed to screams as she reached orgasm once more. Breathing heavily, she got off the couch, and ripped Hiccup's shirt open, not caring where the buttons went. She unbuckled his belt, pulled the trousers and the underwear down. Hiccup's erect member was free, but not for long as she enveloped it with her mouth. She did not have to suck for long though, Hiccup was quite close to his own release with all the action, and he shot his load inside her mouth. She swallowed the juice happily.

She stood up, and invited him to come with her. She darted into the rain. Hiccup couldn't help but enjoy the view of the naked lady in the rain, inviting him. She ran again, now inside the barn. As Hiccup followed her inside, he found her lying on some hay, and fingering herself again, lustfully looking at him. He was getting hard again, and he went up to her and kissed her vigorously. Erect and hard, he positioned his cock and shoved inside her. Heather moaned with every thrust, screamed as he increased his pace. It took him long to reach his climax, and they enjoyed every second. He asked her where to release his load, and she wanted it inside her. He obliged.

As they were lying on the hay together, Hiccup broke the silence.

"Astrid will be coming in the morning."

"It seems that we have all night."

They both laughed, and started kissing again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry too a while, but finally! Erestrid and Heathercup! Also some minor typo edits in Chap 4. Enjoy, and please R &R!**


End file.
